Quinn Löwe-Weiss
Quinn Schauer is a 2015-introduced and all-around character. She was born to the nameless (and foolish) younger brother from the story Oh, If I Could But Shiver! ''and the princess he married. Unlike her father, Quinn is actually pretty cowardly and wants to be brave. Ultimately, she's just a shy and sweet Rebel who wants to survive the horrors of high school. Character What is Quinn like? Quinn is known by a lot of people, herself included, as being cowardly. It seems obvious with her stammering speech, quivering form and reclusive nature. However, what many people don't realize is that there is a brilliant mind and a kind heart residing within her. Unfortunately, only a few people are willing to befriend her. This has left her as a shy girl, hoping for more friends. However, Quinn isn't just a shy, awkward girl. No, Quinn is a highly intelligent and creative person! Her intelligence (and slight paranoia) has led her to actually invent strange mechanical creatures. No one knows exactly what their purpose is, but it's suggested to leave them alone. The overly zealous may find themselves receiving a shock and a disapproving gaze from the robotic creation. If asked about them, Quinn is likely to stammer out an unintelligible response and flee. Or, she will fix the offender with a penetrating gaze and the ''offender will run away with fright. Her kindness manifests in her love for nature, something she frankly indulges in. Quinn enjoys exploring the woods. According to her, it is relaxing and fills her with a rare sense of peace. After class, Quinn is usually in the forest, simply to calm her down after a hectic day. Because of her love for nature, she loves animals and exhibits kindness towards them. Anyone who needs someone to take care of their pet will be happy with her services. She treats every animal with respect and love, simply because she is not allowed to have one of her one. When someone offered to get her one, she had a nervous breakdown and spent a few days in the infirmary. It was not because she disliked the idea. Quinn simply freaked out because she was instantly worried at the actual thought of having a pet. She knew internally that she would constantly worry about it's safety and health to the point of making herself sick from neglecting herself in favor of the animal. So, Quinn simply cares for every other animal, rather than looking for one to own. Despite her cowardice, Quinn actually can show impressive bravery for such a timid maiden. She is willing to face down even the scariest of enemies to defend her views and other people. Oppression is something this girl will never stand for. Another brave act she has done is subtly defy authority. While she always shows a respect for the staff on the outside, some of her actions can be constructed as rebellious and defiant. For example, remember her robotic inventions? While the teachers objected to them and demanded their removal, she refused politely and the creatures still remain. Any teachers attempting to remove them are usually shocked (pun intended) by the aggressiveness of the entities and never try this again. What Quinn considers to be her bravest moment was when she pledged to become a Rebel. Even though her words were ultimately garbled and sounded strange, she felt as if she could finally release some of the pressure that had been put on her by her father to be fearless. What surprises a lot of unaware individuals about Quinn are two things. First, Quinn speaks German fluently. Of course, that is not the surprising part. What surprises a lot of people (Headmaster Grimm included) is her willingness to swear in German at anyone who makes her mad. So, she'll gladly call Duchess an Arsch when Duchess irritates her enough. Since Headmaster Grimm knows German as well, Quinn is careful not to swear within his earshot. Another surprising fact is that Quinn possess a scary amount of strength. She judo-flipped Daring Charming once when he flirted with her in his annoying and chauvinistic way. She has kicked his Arsch many times since and his ego may never recover. Finally, Quinn does not lie to people. That is one of her cardinal rules. If someone offends her, she will tell them. Sure, she might be looking down and stammering the words, but Quinn will let them know in a nice way. She isn't one to mince words, but does have tact and knows how to implement it in the right ways. To sum her up, Quinn is basically a shy girl who is easily frightened by many things, which includes ghosts, serial killers and the Undead. (Don't let her watch horror films.) She is also incredibly sweet and loves nature. Her intelligence is pretty surprising, considering her heritage and her love of Muse-ic. All she wants are friends, who will (hopefully) bring her out of her shell. Being a Schauer is never boring, at least! What does Quinn like to do? While Quinn would say that she has a boring life and therefore does not have hobbies, this response is just caused by her low self-esteem. She actually does have several hobbies, her favorite one being photography. When there is no school to worry about, you might be able to spot Quinn with an adorable smile on her face, snapping away. She'll take pictures of anything and anyone, even people she usually dislikes. Quinn uses these pictures to make scrapbooks, so that she can always have proof of her memories. One thing she will never do is take a selfie, however. She abhors the term, calling them 'vain self-portraits', something which can get people mad at her. Another hobby she has is making art. Yes, art! From painting to pottery, Quinn loves personal expression. However, she sucks at drawing, something which she would love to be able to do. Sadly, she cannot draw to save her life. So, she just paints instead. Her last hobby is reading. She could spend the whole day cooped up inside reading a book on a rainy day. Because of her constant thirst for books, she had a bookshelf installed in her room. Anyone in her room is allowed to use it. While August (her roommate) mainly uses it to research obscure fairy tales, Quinn just likes the amount of enthusiasm she has for looking up stories. What does Quinn look like? Quinn personally perceives herself as being unattractive and bland when compared to people like her friends or even her enemies. However, she is just an unconventional beauty. While she certainly won't be winning any beauty contests, she still is adorable. Her hair is of considerable length, so Quinn braids her straight hair to keep it out of her face. However, a thick strand frames both sides of her face. Therefore, there is one strand on the left side and one on the right. Her hair can be categorized as 'dirty blonde' because of the blend of brown and blonde hair. Quinn has flirted with the idea of curling her hair and cutting it short, but it would be too bold of a move for her. Her light green eyes and delicate eyelashes make her look more feminine than she would like, so she wears round spectacles to hide these features. Unfortunately, it backfired as she looks like a cutesy nerd (something she technically is). Quinn is currently considers contacts, but actually prefers her glasses for now. Finally, Quinn is short compared to most people at Ever After High, which makes her feel inadequate. All in all, she is considered to be cute, but not sexy or anything like that. Therefore, she hardly gets anything more than an "Awww!". Fairy Tale- Oh, If I Could But Shiver! How The Story Goes Oh, If I Could But Shiver! How does Quinn fit into it? Quinn is supposed to be the next younger brother. However, she doesn't want to go through with this role. For one thing, she actually dislikes her father for numerous reasons and does NOT want to emulate any of his qualities. Another thing is that she simply feels too scared to actually go into that enchanted castle. She doesn't care about the princess, she will not go warming corpses by fires and killing demonic animals. Relationships Quinn's Family Let it be said that Quinn HATES her father! After all, he named himself Quigley. According to her, only fools name themselves that. For some reason, he actually agrees with her. Also, she hates him because of something that happened in her past. When she was 7, she was extremely brave, always exploring. Her parents worried about her safety. Instead of showing her safer activities, Quigley decided to scare her instead. He commanded a servant to pretend to kidnap her. This had horrendous consequences. The little girl panicked and 'defended herself' by hitting the man over the head with a rock until he died. She didn't realize that he was dying, however. The realization scarred her for life and left Quinn as the person we all know and love. She never trusted her father again. On the other hand, Quinn's mother can do no wrong in her eyes. Ellie Schauer is always encouraging towards her daughter and helps fuel her interests. Her loving attitude really helped Quinn through difficult times and Quinn will never stop loving her mom. Losing her would be devastating to the poor girl. Quinn's Friends To her pleasant surprise, Quinn actually has attained a few friends. She even has a roommate! Not only that, but Quinn is always willing to gain new ones, provided that they are not bullies. While she is ok with pranksters (hex, her best friend is one!), she does not care for bullies and won't be friends with one. Calli Latrans~ Calli is Quinn's first and best friend, so the prankster has a special place in her heart. Calli makes her feel safe with her protective nature, and safety is a necessity in Quinn's mind. Plus, they both love nature. Quinn is enchanted with the coyotes Calli introduced her to and is extremely happy about being able to interact with them. The Schauer girl thinks that Calli is very photogenic and loves her sense of style, something that she is slightly jealous about. Quinn finds it weird when people dislike Calli, because the trickster is always nice to her. She privately thinks those people are crazy. Aprileene Chills~ Aprileene (or April to Quinn) is also her best friend. She finds her happy nature to be refreshing. Since April loves breaking sterotypes, Quinn likes the fact that April accepts her hidden feelings. To Quinn, April is definitely trustworthy. Maybe not as much as Calli, but April is still up there with the coyote. The only thing about her that irritates Quinn is her inability to prioritize. August Reader~ August is that friend. Yes, that friend. August is the friend who everyone would expect to be Quinn's enemy or even just an acquaintance. However, they connected over their shared love of books and over being roommates as well. However, the friendship hasn't really continued beyond this. While they would be likely to make a Book Club, Quinn wouldn't consider her to be trustworthy enough to be her best friend. August is a bit sad at this, but respects Quinn's privacy. Quinn's Pet??? It's been said before that Quinn is not permitted to have a pet. While this may seem unfair, there is actually a pretty valid reason for this behavior. Last time she was asked if she wanted one, Quinn had a nervous breakdown and was sent to the infirmary. While she loves animals and desperately wants a pet, the mere thought of owning one scares the hex out of her. Therefore, Quinn takes hexcellent care of any animals or pets she is allowed to minister to. Quinn's Acquaintances There are some people who aren't her enemies, but aren't exactly her friends either. As she continues her schooling, she will inevitably gain more acquaintances. Rosabella Beauty~ Rosabella is only an acquaintance, despite both parties being willing to be friends. While they only share one class (Beast Training and Care), they still show a healthy amount of kindness towards each other. Quinn respects Rosabella's dream about getting rights for all creatures and supports it. Likewise, Rosabella is supportive of Quinn's struggles to gain more courage. With her help, Quinn realized that her stammering isn't caused by fear at all! In truth, it's caused by a speech problem that Quinn is afflicted with. The one thing that stops them from being friends is that Rosabella is very willing to tease Quinn about her shyness and often tries 'setting her up' with boys she thinks would be good for Quinn. Apparently, Rosabella is ignorant about Quinn being homosexual. Lizzie Hearts~ Lizzie actually is pretty scary to Quinn, but Calli seems to like her. Because of this, Quinn respects the villain, but experiences paranoia attacks when Lizzie says "Off with your head!". Quinn thinks she actually is allowed to execute people and avoids her when she can. However, Lizzie would actually like to be her friend, despite Quinn's friendship with Calli. This leads to some humorous scenes between the two. Quinn's Enemies Duchess Swan~ Quinn HATES Duchess. She finds her to be a petulant and whiny bully who doesn't have any initiative to improve her life. Duchess's actions disgust Quinn and Duchess also enjoys tormenting the shy girl. Because of this, Quinn is adept at insulting the Swan Maiden, despite the fact that Quinn is fundamentally not about rudeness. Duchess has no qualms about insulting every facet of Quinn's life and demeaning her hobbies. However, Duchess would never physically attack her. Why? Well, Duchess has been on the receiving end of a patented Schauer judo-flip. She does NOT want to push her luck further by insulting Quinn's friends either. Quinn would likely strike out violently in response. Cerise Hood~ Cerise gives Quinn weird vibes. It may be Calli rubbing off on her, but Cerise's secretive nature and strange behaviors make Quinn ill at ease. Because of her suspicions, Quinn always has a robotic entity monitoring her to make sure that she doesn't pose a threat to anyone Quinn cares about. Of course, Quinn isn't particularly worried about her own safety, trusting that she (or her friends) will be able to handle it. Quinn's Romantic Life (Or Lack Of One) Quinn actually might have a crush on someone, but she will never admit it because of the following reasons... The first is that her crush is her best friend and Quinn is not willing to risk losing that friendship. Since Quinn has lacked friends for years, she doesn't want to return to her former loneliness. Secondly, Quinn is all about commitment. In her mind, she is going to find the perfect princess for her. However, she doesn't mean princess literally. She usually finds actual princesses to be snooty. No, she is sweet enough to consider who she is crushing on to be her personal princess. Quinn knows that her crush isn't really one for commitment and it would break her heart into a million pieces if her crush left her in a romantic sense. Finally, Quinn is way too cowardly to admit her feelings. Just thinking about it makes her uncomfortable. To actually go through with it, she would have to not only have a lot of friends (this would draw her out of her shell), but she would also need a lot of self-confidence and bravery. These are qualities she lacks, so her romantic thoughts remain a mystery to all except for her... For now, anyway! However, her friends are acutely aware of her view on romance. If they are close to her, they know about her actually being a homosexual. Since that isn't information that is handed out regularly, Rosabella keeps on trying to pair Quinn with the 'right boy', something Quinn slightly resents her for. While Quinn politely rejects these advances, some guys are total jerks about the whole thing. If they persist with flirtations, she will either glare angrily at them or curse them out in German, something which is a surprise to everyone, even herself. After such a response, she will retreat for a while to regain her sense of balance and worth. Outfits Class-ic Schedule First Period: Beast Training and Care with Professer Poppa Bear Second Period: Grimmnastics with Coach Gingerbreadman Third Period: Muse-ic with Professor Piper Fourth Period: Art with Professor Card Fifth Period: Storytelling 101 with Professor B. Nimble Sixth Period: Heroics 101 with King Charming Mirror Blog Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:The Brothers Grimm Category:German Category:Lesbian Category:Nyx's OCs